Masquerade Hunt
by KT-Variant
Summary: "Kill the falsity and seize your fate from ruin!" The world is in ruin, manipulated and twisted by the decrees of the corrupters. Yet there are those who oppose and correct such deformity... Hunt them down and restore the world from its ill-fated state.
1. Unknown Point

**:::^*^:::**

 _ **Masquerade Hunt**_

* * *

 _Summary: "Kill the falsity and seize your fate from ruin!" The world is in ruin, manipulated and twisted by the decrees of the corrupters. Yet there are those who oppose and correct such deformity... Hunt them down and restore the world from its ill-fated state._

Variant: If you are wondering, Code Geass mixed with Persona in it… Set in the Code Geass universe, so there are no P3, P4 or P5 involved. Think of it as a crossover without the main groups… don't worry, the Velvet Room and Igor are still there but have different residents/assistants. More explanation right below the story, for now, read, judge and review… whether this is a good idea. Also, I posted this in AO3 under the alias KT-Variant, I might change my pen name to match my AO3 one at some point.

(Disclaimer: I just own this crossover and the OCs in it. Code Geass rightfully belongs to Sunrise and CLAMP and Persona to ATLUS)

* * *

 **Masquerade Hunt**

* * *

 **Unknown Point**

"Make a turn here!"

"Are we there yet?!"

"Not yet!"

"We better hurry. If he activates that thing..."

"Look out!"

The group skid to a stop when they nearly ran over a Shadow, but one of them runs straight to it. Grabbing the edge of the mask, the figure rips it off its blacken face and then kicks it away. Because it is forcefully unmasked, the being could not hold its form and burst into a puddle of black goo... which then takes form of dark, headless fairy who is holding it's head with spine in one hand and riding on a black horse.

They recognize this being... it's a Dullahan, from the folklore of Seelie and Unseelie Court.

"Get out of our way!"

A blade struck down on the demonic fairy and successfully knocks it to the ground.

"Everyone! Go for broke!"

The group attacks the fairy as one and the headless fairy dissolves.

"Hardly a fight."

"Less talking, more running!"

"What the-? Geez!"

"We really need to get there. If he activates the Ragnarok Connection, not only the Personas are going to be destroyed, there won't be anything to protect the psyche of humanity from the Shadows."

"Ugh... why?! Why must he be an idiot?!"

"I'm guessing he does not know how a human psyche works."

"Guys, just a little bit closer. Just make another turn here and make a mad dash straight for the door!"

"Thank goodness!"

"Right, let's make a quick check on our items and equipment and then we bust in and kill our target." As they slow a bit to check their stuff.

...

"Are you done?"

...

"Ready?"

...

...

...

"You don't get it do you?"

...

"The people are not ready to face such things like we do!"

...

...

"You're not going to listen, huh. Then let me show you."

Blue flames burst around the body, a hand place on the mask as a grin forms.

"I am thou, thou art I..."

* * *

Variant: I guess you're wondering 'who the heck is this person?'. Well… firstly, Lelouch could be the hero and has a potential to be the Wild Card/Protag, but he is a vengeful kid and due to his 'trust issues' (looking at the CG visual novel game with the Blue Moon path and all of his choices and actions in the series)… a possibility that he'll end up like Goro Akechi minus working with his dad. Plus, I'm guessing that his Arcana is the Jester (the opposite of the Fool) which is Adachi's initial Arcana before it changes into Hunger. Don't worry, his social link/confidant Arcana will be different here. And Suzaku just blindly follows orders and seeks death to atone, instead of paying his sins thru living. So those two are pretty much out of the question of becoming the Hero right now.

Also I'm debating on which archetype I should label the protag... I mean, P3 is the Saviour/Messiah, P4 is the Seeker and P5 is the Trickster. My choices are Destroyer, Rogue, Hunter or Healer... well, I'm planning to give the latter to a certain character, but if you choose that then I don't mind have two Healers.


	2. Let's Begin the Game

****:::^*^:::****

 _ **Masquerade Hunt**_

* * *

Silver: For Personas... I was thinking of adding some from the Seelie and Unseelie Court and from the Brothers Grimm. Why? Because this is a different world from the AD timeline, because of that there is a possibly that there are different folklores and myths and some are forgotten. The Personas that are sure to appear in this story are from myths and folklores before Julius Caesar's failed campaign on Britannia. There is a possibility that I might add the Super Celtic King, considering he's a legend in that universe, definitely in the Emperor or Strength Arcana... for now, I'm looking for possible myths and folklore to add as Personas.

(Disclaimer: I just own this crossover and the OCs in it. Code Geass rightfully belongs to Sunrise and CLAMP and Persona to ATLUS)

* * *

 **Masquerade Hunt**

* * *

 **Let's Begin the Game**

Eyes immediately snaps open, startled by the noise and nearly falling off the seat. As she ponders on the dream she have, the door beside her opens.

"We're here." The driver said stiffly, not looking at her as she takes her bag and steps out of the car. She looks at the place she'll be staying, her family considered this as a vacation house. Three stories high, 7-8 bedrooms and a big backyard, the place is a little bigger than ordinary houses other folks can afford.

"And she has arrived."

She turns to see a man in his late thirties at the front door, he is looking at her with disdain in his dark blue eyes. He sighs in annoyance as he push back his brown fringes away from his face. "Of all the things that is placed upon me, why babysitting duties?" as his driver closes the car's door loudly, startling her. "Come, I'll show you where you'll sleep."

The girl quietly follows him into the house, as the driver takes the car back to the garage. Inside, the place is filled with expensive furniture and decorations, the walls are painted in light colors to illuminate the interior and has a few painting on it. They then stop by the hallway near the kitchen and the laundry room, and there they were greeted by a maid who is so startled on seeing them.

"M-my lord, what brings you here?" The maid nervously asked. The girl notices that the maid is Japanese... well, in Britannia, they call them by their designated Area Number, but she would never calls them that.

"Showing this niece of mine, her room." he points out with arrogance in his voice, and looks at the girl. "This is your room, Robin. The rest of your luggage in there too." As he points at the door next to him.

"But, sir, that's the servant quarters!" The maid said in shock, as the girl is surprise as well. "I mean, she's your niece, shouldn't she be-?"

"Quiet!" the man yells at the maid and then looks at his niece, who avoided his eyes by looking down. "Consider this as a small kindness from me, that stunt you pulled back nearly cost us everything, you unruly brat. While we still retain our status, what you did put a stain on our family's reputation. Now you'll behave yourself while you're here, but cause any trouble and I'll throw you out of this house." Then he huffs in displeasure and frustration, as he takes out a letter and a plastic card from his coat and gives it to his niece. "Tomorrow, you'll be attending Ashford Academy."

"Ashford...?" the girl asked, looking a bit confused but she takes both item. She then notice that the plastic card is actually a school ID.

"You're not here for a vacation during your exile, brat. I expect not to see you in this house, till after school, got it? And tomorrow, you'll be taking what every commoners use every single day. You'll be commuting to school." he notices that she's about to say something about it, so he immediately shuts her up with the following. "Do not expect me or MY driver to take you to school. If you want that, you hire your own servants!" he berates her, then turns and walks away. "This is a waste of my day."

Both maid and the girl looks at his retreating back, as they just stand there in the hall way. "He really... does not like you." the maid noted absentmindedly, which is followed by nearly choking on her own spit as the girl looks at her. "O-oh sorry, um, w-welcome to your new home, miss. I'm Keiko Fujita, the maid of this household. Uh..." the maid introduces herself to the newest addition of the house and she looks a bit nervous.

Before Robin could reply, they flinch at the sudden shout from one of the rooms "OI! THE ROOM IS STILL A MESS! WHERE'S THAT DAMN MAID?!"

"Eek! I-I better go!" Keiko squeaks out and runs to the said room.

The girl just stood in the hallway for a moment, before releasing a sigh and goes inside her room. Inside, the room is small, a twin bed, a mirror on the wall and a closet is set but the latter is unable to use due to her two suitcases and boxes placed in front of it. She have to find a space to place the boxes and so that she can access the closet. She have to move the boxes out of the room for a while, and check if the closet has enough space for her clothes and a box or two.

'... Starting today, this is where I'll be staying.' She thought, as she place her bag on the bed and looks at the mirror. The image of a brunette teenage girl with matching brown eyes reflects back, then she sets herself to work on moving the boxes and unpacking her stuff.

 **:::^*^:::**

Placing the suitcases under the bed, Robin takes a good look on her work. "Well... this is what I can work with." she tells herself with a small smile.

The clothes she unpacked and hanged in the closet are mostly casual, with a box of her sleepwear beneath it. The remaining boxes contained her formal wear and some items she can't unpack, due to the small size of the room. Also, these boxes are placed and stack beside the bed, making it a makeshift bedside table but it also blocks one of the closet doors. But she is okay with the placement as long as she has access on the other closet door.

As she wonders why the maids back home packed her gowns, she sees no point of bringing it here and there's no formality she have to go to, when someone knocks on her door. "Miss?" a nervous voice asked and the brunette opens the door.

She is greeted by the maid she met this morning, and she is carrying a tray of food and drink. "Good evening, miss. It is dinner time and I've been ordered to deliver your dinner to your room." Keiko said.

"Evening already?" Robin asked as she took out her phone to check the time. 'Yep, it's night time alright.' she thought, as the time 8:15 pm blinks at her before pocketing the phone away and looks back at the maid. "Thanks for bringing my food to my room, but shouldn't we be eating at the dining area?" as she takes the tray from the maid.

"Ah, w-well... the master..." the maid tries to explain but her voice keeps trailing off, and the brunette sighs.

"There's no need to explain. I think I know why he does not want to see me." she noted with a bitter smile, as she sets the tray on the makeshift table.

"O-oh..." but then the maid jump when her master yells her name. "I'll be right there, sir!" She then looks back at the girl, tells her that she'll return for the tray later and bids her a good evening.

The brunette closes the door and sits on her bed, she takes a look at the ceiling and then at the floor as she thought of the past. '... Exiled huh...?' she thought, as she remembers her grandfather, in his office back in Euro Britannia, telling her about her banishment to this settlement.

 _"You bought shame to our noble family. Not only you exposed your mix heritage, but you also raised your voice at the emperor!"_

 _"Because he is wrong! And he never takes the situation seriously!"_

 _"He is the emperor, he is above such petty events."_

 _"More like he's apathetic to such events. He's no emperor if he does not care for his people."_

 _"QUIET! That's the reason why we nearly lost our place in society, you can't keep your mouth close!"_

 _"But-!"_

 _"ENOUGH! You will do what the emperor's decree and that is final!"_

'I still can't get over that, it wasn't right...' she thought with a sigh, as she takes her plate and eats her dinner.

Outside, just by the window, is a blue butterfly flutters by.

After eating her meal, Robin changes into her sleepwear and place her used clothes in the laundry room. The maid returns and takes her tray back to the kitchen, she bids her a good night and goes back to her job. Before she turn for the night, she takes a quick look on the web for the direction to the said academy. It didn't take long for her to find a few routes with less time, which require her on taking the bus, a train and walking. She made a mental note on getting a student pass card after school tomorrow. Once she memorizes the routes, her phone alerts her on a new message...

 **?.?.?: "Do you want power?"**

That simple message made her confused and wary, as there is no contact detail. Thinking that it is possibly a prank, she just deleted the message, closes her phone and turns in for the night.

 **:::^*^:::**

She hears a soft tune from a piano and a gentle voice singing... it is very calming.

But the sudden sound of howling and followed by a loud crack, causing her eyes to snap open once again. She feels woozy from the rude wake-up call, but another crack forces her to focus and clear her head.

And the first thing she sees is... a rather freakish old man.

'What the-?!' that's the first thing she thought, as she is taken aback by the old man's long nose and bulging, blood-shot eyes. He is sitting on a blue and black, Victorian-styled sofa with a black table at the front of them.

Next to this... bizarre man, is a young man with platinum-blonde hair and golden eyes. He is standing just beside the old man at one corner of the sofa, holding a huge book on his side. The teen boy wears a blue and black butler outfit with gold accents and a yellow tie. She looks around the area and finds herself in an elegant, circular, Victorian-styled room. Everything in the room is blue with hints of black and gold accents in it, from the colors of the wall to the curtains and to the limited furniture in this place. However, there is a lack of stairs, as well as lot of doors and the windows that are barred and chained, as if to prevent someone from exiting the room. One door is made of glass and leads to a balcony, which is also barred and chain. But it also shows the source of the noise and the unpleasant weather outside...

A storm.

"My, my, this is quite a surprise." the bizarre old man said and chuckles a bit. "Welcome to the Velvet Room. My name is Igor, I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

"Where am I?" she demands, looking back at the old man with a glare and is on her guard. 'What is going on? Did these people kidnapped me?' as she looks around the room again, looking for the exit. She noticed that there are a bit of broken chain and scratched bars on one side of the room, as if someone attempted to break out through the barred-window.

"There is no need to be in distress, for the 'real you' is fast asleep in the real world." Igor reassures her. While it eases her a bit to learn that she is dreaming, her guard is still up. "You see this realm exist between dream and reality, mind and matter. This place can be only be access by those who are bound by a 'contract'. Perhaps such fate awaits you not far off in time. Now then, why don't you introduce yourself...?"

There is, perhaps, a rule in the 'stranger danger' guideline about giving names to random (and bizarre) people. Yet the calm atmosphere of the room and the serene melody, despite the loud winds and thunders outside, seems to puts her at ease. Even though the old man appearance is... outlandish, he is polite, composed and welcoming towards her. "... My... name is Robin Leaford." she answers, deciding to give this man a benefit of the doubt.

"Ah... I see. A bright name for a peculiar guest." the old man said with a chuckle. "Nothing meaningless happen in this room, my dear. Certain factors have restricted most your moves and your future is out of your reach, your chance of attaining triumph is almost none. However, you are here in this very room, there may still be a possibility open to you. My duty is to assist you in your journey and to refine your abilities, so that you can seize your destiny... Ah! I may have neglected introduce my assistant to you." He then turns to the young man. "This is Felix. He's a resident of this place, like myself."

"I'm pleased to meet you, Lady Robin. I will be here to accompany you on your travels." Felix said in a calm manner and bows at her.

Then she suddenly feels sluggish, her eyes wants to shut close but she's resisting because she still want answers. How did she get here? What do they mean that her future is out of reach? And a journey?

"It seems time marches on in your world, we shall attend to the details at another time." Igor noted, as her view began to blur, unable to keep her eyes up and her body slackens. "Until we meet again."

Everything fades to black.

 **:::^*^:::**

Her eyes opens as she is greeted by the sound of faint clanging and tapping. She sits up on the bed and looks around her, a little bit befuddled. "... A dream?" Robin wonders, then looks at the clock and noticed that she have 2 hours before school starts. Pushing that odd dream on the back of her mind, she got out of bed and gets ready for school.

It didn't take long for her to get dressed in the Ashford middle school uniform, that was set on the door's hook last night. The uniform is consisting of a white, long-sleeve shirt, a pink pinafore, the red necktie with the school's logo on it, grey tights and black, oxford shoes. She once takes one more look on the mirror, adjust her headband and fix her twin braids, then grabs her bag and left the room.

"Good morning, miss." Keiko greets the brunette as she places a plate of a full English Breakfast on the island counter. "Today is your first day of school, right? You better not skip breakfast, otherwise you'll run out of energy, like a car running out of gas."

"Yeah, thank you Ms. Fujita." the brunette replied with a smile, as she takes a seat on one of the stools and places the bag on the other.

"Just call me Keiko, miss." the maid said, as she pours tea to a cup and then places it on the side of the plate, before setting the teapot on one corner of the island. She immediately consume her breakfast, as the bus stop is a long walk from here. Once she finish her tea, she immediately grab her bag and heads for the bus stop. The brunette nearly bump on the driver, who yells back on nearly charging on him, on the way out. On arriving at the stop, she checks if she has enough change to pay the fare. As she waits for the bus, a small group of Britannian office worker are chatting loudly about the incident yesterday.

"Did you watched the news last night?"

"No, I was buried in paperwork. I swear the manager hates me."

"Seriously? The one who killed Prince Clovis appeared during the motorcade!"

"But man... That Zero guy got guts to appear right in front of the Purist!"

"Yeah, he even took that Eleven guy, who suppose to be the killer but Zero declared he did it!"

The bus came, pays for the fare and finds an available seat not far from the back entrance. As the bus makes it route to the station she needs, a small TV screen, which is attached on the side above the bus interior, shows the news discussing about Zero. Robin looks out of the window, disinterested with the trending news and watches the scenery go by as the bus moves. It didn't take long for the bus to arrive at the 3rd stop and the brunette gets off, as she mentally checks on what train station she needs to take. As she looks for the said station, her phone alerts her on a new message, she takes it out and opens the app...

 **?.?.?: "Do you want power?"**

'This guy again ...' she thought as she is about to delete the message again, when it is followed by a series of messages from the unknown sender.

 **?.?.?: "If I grant you power, you'll become someone different from any other."**

 **?.?.?: "A different providence, a different time, a different life. Someone unique..."**

 **?.?.?: "However, you'll be outcast, set apart and beyond from what is considered normal for humans."**

 **?.?.?: "And if I grant you this... what will you do with it?"**

She just stare at the messages before her, with a brow raised. Then she decided to text back, wanting to know who's behind this by making this person slip it's identity with a series of messaging.

 **Robin: "Who are you?"**

 _ **"**_ _Y_ **ou** _di_ **d** _no_ **t** **d** _e_ **c** _li_ **ne.** **V** _er_ **y** **we** _ll, t_ **ha** _t_ **i** _s e_ **no** _ug_ **h.** _ **"**_

The brunette instinctively tense on hearing that, which sounded like a pair of voices speaking in unison. One voice sounds deep and gravely and the other sounds like a young woman. She looks around to find who said that... only to be startled on the sight of the empty city, the people are missing. She looks around, to find if there are any sign of a person in the area when...

There is a loud clash of thunder and the buildings around her crumbles. Strong winds nearly knock her down and the howls sounds like angry voices of the people, yelling for destruction of one another or salvation for themselves. The sky which turns red... a very unsettling color.

A flash of blue, she turns to see a pillar of blue flame behind her. Within the flame, is a silhouette of a figure... it looks female but the height of it is about half as tall of a Knightmare Frame.

Then there is a flash of white... and everything is back to normal.

She looks around with a befuddled look and sees that the people are back, making their way to their work or school... as if it nothing happened. Looking back at her phone, the sender did not immediately message her. So she decided to close the app and thinks of a way to find the sender's identity. So she continues on her way to school, finally locating the station and buying a temp pass.

Unknown to her, something flickers in one of her eyes. Colors shifting from red to blue and back to her brown eyes.

 **:::^?^:::**

Speeding thru the area, a small figure hops up on top of a structure. The said structure looks unstable yet it still stands tall in the midst of the storm, which should've toppled the buildings with such force.

Then there is a scream, the small figure turns and is not that pleased. "Seriously, who's doing this?" the figure said to itself before jumping off the structure. As it free falls, it opens a contraption to slow it's fall and landing on another building. It then races towards the source of the scream.

* * *

Variant: Okay... a bit of note, I named my OC: Robin Leaford, is because Code Geass is more on about the English lore. More so on the Arthurian Legends, as parts of the show are inspired from it. In this crossover, it is about another english lore: Robin Hood. I know there is a spin-off manga where Zero and the Black Knights are written like Robin Hood and his Merry Men, but here they are each a different group. Robin is obvious but what about the surname/noble family name: Leaford? It came from one of the many interpretations of the character: Maid Marian, in that version, she is a noblewoman from the house of Leaford.

This chapter... gave me a lot of trouble, cause I have overhaul the idea on how Robin became a Persona user. First, the original idea is that the mirrors are the gateway to the other world. Eventually, I watched Akito the Exile and on episode 5... yelp, we got entities messing up realities with cognition powers! Like Persona 5. I change the idea that she instead received a Geass, which will be the way to enter and exit the other world instead. Because of that, her Geass is called the Absolute Gateway and it's ability is to allow the user to enter the mindscape of their targets. There are other Geass users who also have this geass (or similar to this), but none have awaken their Personas. They can only enter the other world for a short time and must leave quickly, because either the dark creatures (the shadows) or the other world's atmosphere will kill them.

As for the last bit... it's the mascot. Every Persona series and Code Geass has a mascot (or two). Persona has a dog, a bear, a cat (and a Chie! LOL Yosuke XD), and Code Geass has Cheese-kun and Arthur. So what kind of mascot we have in this crossover?

It's a bunny... this mascot is based on CLAMPs Mokona and the Bloody Bunny.

Anyway, thank you for giving some time to read and comment, I'll start on the next chapter soon. My updates are irregular mind you, but I hope you can still enjoy this story.

I'll see you all soon, on the next chapter! Ja ne!


	3. First Day

**:::^*^:::**

 _ **Masquerade Hunt**_

Variant: I apologize if this took some time to be posted, but a lot of hype went thru... Kingdom Hearts 3, Avengers Endgame and Code Geass: Lelouch of the Ressurection, plus news of Persona 5 the Royals and the following E3 2019. Not only that, I bought Persona Q2 and I'm having some late night gaming... Ugh, I got sleep deprive trying to beat the heck out of the 4th movie boss (AKA STOP TRIPLE BINDING MY PARTY!). On a side note, Robin is on her 3rd year in middle school, which makes her a year above Nunnally. Anyway, here's the new chapter, enjoy.

Also a bit of shout out to soberan 123, it is fun to discuss with you about this crossover (it was all over the place btw XD).

Fun Fact: The reason why I chose Robin to be a 3rd year middle school... is that no one would expect someone so young to lead a rebel group/become Philemon's chosen agent. Also when I started on this chapter, one scene is supposed to be at the very beginning. But as I imagine the scene in my head, I find it more fitting for it to happen later in the chapter. What happened next is the creation of one of the OC Confidants and a cameo... welp, as Eclipsa (from SVTFOE) point out "Writing is Re-writing, you know".

(Disclaimer: I just own this crossover and the OCs in it. Code Geass rightfully belongs to Sunrise and CLAMP and Persona to ATLUS)

* * *

 **Masquerade Hunt**

* * *

 **First Day**

Ashford Academy is a rather huge school, one can easily get lost unless you memorize where the places are and the landmarks.

Robin almost got lost, but luckily a kind gardener pointed her at the right direction and thanked him in turn. While making mental notes on the landmarks and looking for the school letter in her bag, she sees the middle school building as she approaches. It is a large structure, three floors, pale pink in color and looks rather extravagant due to the design, it looks exactly like what in the photos show in the school's web site. As she enters the building, she realized that she does not know where the faculty office is. She forgot to check the school's website when she was searching how to commute to this school, last night.

Although she sighs on the one mess up, she looks around the area for someone to ask and spots a woman who is walking by. "Excuse me, do you know where the faculty office is?"

"Oh, it's by the East Wing, on the second floor and by the first corner." the woman answers politely and points to where the said office is.

"Thank you." she said with a smile and makes her way to the faculty... only to stop for a moment and looks back at the woman, as she exits the building. 'Wait... that lady is Japanese?' she thought. She is possibly a servant to a student with nobility, since the woman is wearing a maid outfit. She also guessed that someone must have forgotten their stuff and had their maid deliver it.

After that, she heads to the second floor. Once she finds the faculty office, she knocks on the door before stepping into the room. "Excuse me?" she calls out, as she takes out the letter from the bag.

"Yes, how can I help you?" A woman responds from her desk near the door. She looks about in her late thirties, blonde hair tied in a bun, tan skin and wearing a grey office suit.

"Hi, I'm looking for..." the brunette checks at the letter again. "Mr. Nyles Andrews?"

"Oh, so you're the transfer student for Nyles' class." the woman asked and the girl just confirms it with a nod. "Just a moment..." as she stands and looks over the booths. "Nyles! The new student is here!"

Suddenly, there is a loud yelp, a thud and is followed by things chattering to the floor. The brunette is concern for the man while the woman just sighs, seemingly used to the man's antics. Then, with a bit of a scuffle, the man immediately stands up behind a booth, near a window. He has fair skin, blue eyes and auburn hair, wearing a white office shirt with his sleeves rolled up and a watch on the arm. He quickly fix his blue necktie, when he sees the new student for his class.

"Ah! You're Robin Leaford, the transfer student from Euro-Britannia... Errr... Latvia or Lithuania?" Nyles asked, as if the embarrassment earlier didn't happen while the blonde woman just shakes her head slowly.

"... Lithuania, I'm from Lithuania." the brunette replied with an awkward smile, still concern if the teacher have hit his head on the floor or something.

"Ahaha... Ahem, I'm Nyles Andrews, I teach Physical Science. Hold on, let me just find my attendance book." then is followed by rustling sounds of paper and clatters of things being dumped on the table. Once he found the thing he is looking for, he also grabs a book, a folder with some papers and a pair of pens. After making sure that most of his stuff are on the table and not on the floor, he makes his way towards the new addition to his class. "Please follow me, Ms. Leaford. Oh! And welcome to Ashford Academy."

Once they left, the other teachers began chatting and gossiping.

"Oh boy... he'll be talking about this for a long time, huh?"

"Duh, he favors anything related to Euro-Britannia. Now he got a new student from there, and a nobility to boot!"

"I don't get it. Isn't Euro-Britannia just Britannia in the E.U.?"

"Oh, try telling that to him. It's like trying to tell this guy that a Fable and a Short Story is the same."

"Excuse you! Fables and Short Stories are different!"

"And they are both written narratives."

The blonde woman just sighs, pick up her things and left the faculty from. She mentally hoped that Nyles does not do anything stupid, just because he got a new student from Euro-Britannia. Hopefully the new student can bear his attitude till her graduation.

 **:::^*^:::**

Ever since the appearance of Zero and his declaration that he killed Prince Clovis, a lot of Japanese are inspired to stand up against their suppressors. There are news where a handful resistance groups attacking places in different location.

'Fukushima, Kochi, Hiroshima...' A young man mentally lists the places where the resistance attacked, before walking away from a shop where the TV is showing the exact news. As he walks, he wonders if he should join a resistance group and liberate their country... and then shakes his head as he must first prioritize-

"You there!"

He nearly tripped over on his own feet as a stranger approaches him in a cheerful and friendly manner... way too cheerful and friendly manner. "Are you looking for work?" the stranger questioned.

Baffled on the stranger's sudden appearance and approach, he ended up sputtering a confusing answer. The recruiter notices this and laugh light-heartedly. "Sorry for my sudden entrance, but we're looking for performers for the next show. You see, we're filming a new original series and we need some extras for some scenes, just some backdrop characters to fill the area. And some scenes needs a variety of people! Although the pay is not that big, there are tons of benefits!" the recruiter stated as he pushes a card on the young man's hands, who is still stun. "Here, if you are interested, give us a call and we'll arrange an interview with my boss! Okay? Give us a call if you're interested!" The recruiter then walks away and approaches another man with the same attitude and asked if he have a job.

The young man looks baffled on what happened, but slowly he shakes out of it and looks at the card, on it is the company name "Orleton", the address and contact of the studio he's working for. He stares at it for a short time, mentally debating whether he should throw it away or pocket it.

In the end, he pockets the card and makes his way to the train station.

Right now, he has to convince his cousin on quitting the job.

 **:::^*^:::**

The bell rings, signaling the end of school and the students packs their bags while teachers reminds them of homework and upcoming school events. Then the teachers goes back to the faculty and the students makes their way either to their after-school activities, or make their way straight home.

Robin listens to the two girls as they walk towards the building's entrance, they are discussing about the clubs in school and offers her to join either of their clubs they're in. The two girls invited her to hang-out with them after school and she accepted their invitation. She wants to familiarize with places in the settlement so she can explore on her own in the future. And as they walk, she mentally recaps what happened today.

Her first day of school is... a mixed result. After Robin introduced herself to her new classmates, Andrews points the fact that she is a nobility from Euro-Britannia and they should treat her well as a person of her status. It made her cringe in shock, as well internally exasperated on how he emphasized she's from 'Euro-Britannia'. She had to ask him about her assign seat, to make him stop. As she make her way to her seat, heard some of her new classmates whispering about favoritism on students who came from Euro-Britannia and that she's probably one of those 'stuck-up' nobles.

Still, and to her surprise, some of her new classmates did welcomed her to their classroom. She thought no one will approach her, but there are some who talked to her. They even invited her to sit and eat with them during lunch break... but she learned that the ones that welcomed and invited her are either nobility or came from Euro-Britannia like herself. Then she explored the school on her own once she finished her lunch. All they talk about is the place she came from, her nobility status and the current trends... also to avoid someone, part of another noble family and he's emulating the current dead prince.

After that, the rest of the school day went on normally.

Although there is a time when the scenery seems to...

"Hey!" one of the girls calls her out, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Mu, are you even listening?"

"Oh! Sorry..." Robin apologizes.

"Let it go." the other girl said as she calm her friend and looks at brunette. "She's just overwhelm on the amount of clubs we have."

The brunette just went along with it, when she notices something by the corner and turns to see what it is. She sees a wheelchair by the side and someone seems to have trouble with the said machine. And she can hear the audible clicks of the button which made the girl, due to the voice, to distress and wonders what to do. Thinking that there is something wrong with the wheelchair, the brunette decided to help and makes her way towards her. "Is there something wrong with the wheelchair?" she asked as she approaches crippled girl.

"Oh!" The crippled girl said in surprise, as she turns to the source of the voice. And in turn, she also surprises the brunette when she sees the crippled girl's eyes are close. "Oh, the battery probably ran out... can you check for me?"

Snapping out of the surprise daze, brunette agrees to take a look on the wheelchair. She notices the battery indicator on one of the arm rests, and sees that one of it is blinking red before it turns off. "Yeah, the battery ran out." she said and the blind girl visibly deflated on hearing that. Then the brunette then grabs the handles of the wheelchair and pushes it towards the building's entrance, surprising the disabled girl a bit. "Just going to move you to the front door. So someone is going to pick you up?"

"Yes... thank you for your help." the disabled girl replied with a smile.

"Not a problem." Robin replied with a smile. Unknown to her, the two girls tailed behind her and are whispering to one another. Once they reach the entrance, she parked the wheelchair not too far from the door and made sure she is visible to the person who's going to fetch her. The disabled girl, once again, thank her for her kindness but before the brunette could reply.

"Come on! Come on! We're wasting daylight! That shop won't stay open, you know!" her classmate said loudly, grabs her hand and yanks her away from the disabled girl. Her other classmate utter an apology to the crippled girl and went after them, as the brunette tries to ask them what's going on.

"That girl... she sounds funny." the girl on the wheelchair noted to herself with a curious tilt, as she waits for her maid.

Later, in a classmate's car and on the way to a shopping district, Robin asked why they did that and they tell her not to go near that girl. They explained that the disabled girl does not respect nobilities like them, she and her older brother are freeloaders that the headmaster sheltered. They are possibly some low-born nobility or like the Ashfords, some nobility who fell from grace. Again, the two girls warned her to stay away from the crippled girl as she is bad luck amongst the students.

The brunette, on the other hand, has little interest on that and just want to spend her stay in the Area without trouble.

 **:::^*^:::**

With a gentle flap, a butterfly lands on top of an ornament of a fence. Behind it is an antique house with a vibrant garden, and the place sits in between two tall buildings.

Quite an odd setup, but a rare few know the reason why it is like this.

"Maru, Moro, put the clothes in the room." a bespectacled young man instructs his assistants, placing a fresh, blanket of top of the basket and then he looks around the garden, inspecting the plants.

"HAI!" the two girls yell cheerfully as they grab each handle of the basket and skips into the house. As he wonders if he should call the gardener to trim a few of the plants, he notices the figure by the gate and smiles.

"Welcome to the shop."

"Thank you for your kind invitation." A man replied with a smile. He looks like a man in his mid 20's, wearing a black shirt, white blazer, black slacks and black shoes. He also ties his hair back into a ponytail... but there is one thing that makes him stands out.

A blue and white butterfly mask on his face.

* * *

Variant: Nyles Andrews is like the guy who if you tell him that cartoons and anime are the same because it's animation, he will outright tell you that they are very different and not to lump anime with cartoons... Also kinda like me when my dad points someone wearing a costume in Halloween, as someone cosplaying. Ugh... no dad, just no...

About that scene with Nunnally, the idea came from the Nightmare of Nunnally manga and a scene in Persona Q2. So in this fic, there are some students (majority of them are nobles and some popular kids) dislike the fact that the Ashfords are sheltering her and her brother, and assumes that they're from a low-rank nobility. Reason why I added this tidbit is that, while re-watching R1 and a few picture dramas, Nunnally spent most of her time with the student council (which the members are consist of high school students). Aside from the spin-off manga, I don't think Nunnally has friends amongst her peers... there are probably some who would interact or help her, possibly in a group project and so, it is also possible those students would keep their interaction short. Although she is not bullied, due to the ninja maid, the granddaughter of the school and her overprotective brother, it's a different case for those who associates with the crippled girl.

Watanuki in Code Geass? Well, since the CG characters are design by CLAMP, why not a cameo from their other works? And he is confirmed to be a Confidant/Social Link for this fic, as for his functions/benefit as you rank up... maybe I'll tell you in the next chapter or two B-). Also the visitor merely wanted to meet the inter-dimensional wizard they heard about.


End file.
